Nerve interfaces such as peripheral nerve electrodes allow recording and stimulation of nerve activity. For example, electrodes may be used to activate nerves connected to a particular muscle. One of the most important aspects of nerve interfaces is their ability to selectively activate or record nerve signals. For example, selective activation of single or small groups of fascicles can assist in “pure” activation of certain muscle groups, such as knee extensor muscles, with minimal activation of other non-synergistic muscle groups, for example hip flexors. In some instances, selective activation or recording of smaller groups or individual fascicles is desirable.